The Runaway
The Runaway is an episode of Noah 10. Episode Noah looks up in awe at Vilgax in a red Plumber suit standing above him. "I order you now, Segurason. I command you to kneel before me." Said Vilgax. "Yeah, not gonna happen, Squid-Boy!" Said Noah. Noah transformed. "Smallarge!" Noah grew to about 20 feet tall and grabbed Vilgax. "Get him, kid!" Cheered Max. "Maxwell, I doubt you'll be cheering in a second or so." Said Vilgax. Vilgax shot eye lasers in Noah's face. Noah shrunk to normal size and Vilgax fell out of his grip. Vilgax ran up to Noah and kicked him into the wall. He punched him, and again, and again, and again, and...you get the picture. But then, Noah shot a laser at Vilgax, knocking him away. "Vilgax, I won't let you win!" Said Noah. "Who said anything about you letting me win?" Asked Vilgax. Vilgax grabbed a large piece of debris and struck Noah with it. Noah fell through a wall, making a hole, and fell outside. Vilgax jumped out. He picked Noah up. "Foolish child. You may have won those silly little battles time and again, but it seems as though I've won the war." Said Vilgax. "Don't count your ingredients before you make your taco!" Said Noah. "What?" "It means..." Noah transformed. "Ultimate Smallarge!" Noah made Vilgax the size of a tack. "Not so high and mighty now, hey little guy?" Taunted Noah. Tiny Vilgax grabbed Noah by the tail, spun him, and tossed him into a forest, knocking him through several trees. "Okay, THAT'S just not fair!" Said Noah. Vilgax grew back to normal size. "How did my....how did you...why are you big again?" Asked Noah. "Your weak powers don't work on me." Answered Vilgax. "O rly?" Noah transformed. "Gack O' Lantern!" Vilgax burst into laughter. "What!?" Noah said. "A Spirijack? That's your idea of a fighter!?" Said Vilgax. While Vilgax laughed at Noah, Noah breathed fire at him and sent him flying. Vilgax came running out and tried to punched Noah, but he turned intangible. Noah transformed. "Spitter!" Noah spit at Vilgax. He transformed again. "Fasttrack! Gotta run!" Noah ran off. Vilgax watched. He pulled out a walky-talky and spoke. "We have a runaway." Said Vilgax. Batches of Plumbers came out by the dozens to Vilgax. "Your mission is simple. I want Noah Segurason back here. It's search and destroy. Got that?" Said Vilgax. The Plumbers went out to find Noah. Noah is Wildvine blended into a tree. As long as I stay quiet, he thought to himself, I'll be fine. Hey, I found him!" Called a Plumber. The Plumbers gathered around Noah. "Oh, come freaking on!" Cried Noah. The Plumbers shot at Noah, but Noah jumped up and threw bombs at them. He climbed tree to tree trying to get away. "Gotta escape, gotta escape, GOTTA ESCAPE!!" Noah was then shot down. The Plumbers surrounded him. "Give it up. You're outnumbered. Oh, and you're under arrest." Said a Plumber. "Don't be so sure." Said Noah. Noah transformed. "Armodrillo!" Noah drilled a hole into the ground and jumped in. "Aw...he escaped." We see Noah drilling underground. "Escapin' and drillin', escapin' and drillin', la la la!" Sang Noah. Noah came up and reverted back. "At least...I hope I escaped." Said Noah. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason Aliens *Smallarge *Ultimate Smallarge *Gack O' Lantern *Spitter *Fasttrack *Wildvine *Armodrillo Villains *Vilgax *Plumbers Trivia *Gack O' Lantern makes his first appearance since Ghostmas. *Gack O' Lantern's species is revealed. *Noah references the meme "O rly?". Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes